


KHS Lore

by illumelnati



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M, just lore stuff, mockery of christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/pseuds/illumelnati
Summary: 'Kiss His Son' is a dark-themed fictitious story that deals with religion, nihilism, psychological and emotional manipulation, and a lot of sex. This document explains the lore, the universe, how things came to light, and how Celeste, the main antagonist of the story was birthed. This is by all means just a prologue, and a basic basis of the lore.Please enjoy, I hope this will clear up some of the questions that some of you have. I'm not a writer so this is not going to be top-tier, I simply just had fun with it.
Kudos: 26
Collections: KHS





	KHS Lore

**Author's Note:**

> Before you delve in any further, I would like to warn you of the contents of this story as a whole, these are not the warnings for this particular document, but a warning for what tropes Kiss His Son contains as a whole:
> 
> Mockery of Christianity, noncon/rape, dubcon, abuse, manipulation, mind break, incest, slavery, master/pet, S&M, stockholm syndrome, vomiting, BDSM, sex toys, piercings, gangbang, rope play/shibari, murder, powerplay, urine/urination, blood, and many more possible dark themes.
> 
> If all's good, thanks for reading!

— _prologue_ **  
**In a grandiose, incomprehensible world, a God is tasked with the challenge to create something beautiful and immaculate. If done so correctly and without failure, to be awarded tremendously with an unfathomable and stupendous compensation of knowledge and strength. And so _He_ set to it… conjuring and experimenting, ripping and meshing, muddled, and huddled strange and perplexing life forces and organisms to birth _something_ , anything at all. A truly vague and cryptic task was before Him, and He had no direct instruction, no understanding of what was to be expected of His creation. All that was told of Him was to create something beautiful and immaculate. He wanted to create something He could fall in love with.  
  
“ _Let there be light.”_ _  
__  
_He mouths, and was startled to see a growing power appear before him. It is shining, and it is moving. _Life?_ He looks at it, absolutely flabbergasted at the creation right before Him. He looks through his failed creations, his notes, and plannings, this was completely accidental, but it shines and it moves. He almost feels it breathing, and floats towards Him earnestly.  
  
— _birth of soul_ _  
_Somewhere somehow, this God has fucked up His calculations. The souls He creates barely last, and shatter into nothingness. They move and they live, but they are fragile and lack vivacity. This is not enough, and this cannot guarantee him the success of His task, this was harder than He anticipated. And to make matters worse, every ray of light conceived is different than the last, dissipates and lasts at varying speeds, some wither immediately at His touch, some float around Him a little longer, a little desperately— as if wanting to live a little longer.  
  
— _fireflies_ _  
_A few of them float around Him like fireflies now, they’re a little captivating to watch, it is almost as if they are dancing for His attention. As God continues working on His project, perfecting it, and drawing plans, He notices that what once were a bunch of souls flying around Him, have lessened to maybe just one or two, He figured these were the better-quality souls, yet they still perish? God then came to a realization that giving any one of these souls a lack of attention causes them to wither and die, and He personally, finds this a little irritating. He allows the souls to perish. But He thinks,  
  
Maybe He would prepare them a gift. Something that motivates them to stay alive.  
  
 _“Do you want a body?”_ and the few souls started to flew around a little faster. They seemed excited.  
  


— _quantity over quality_ _  
_With much effort, God created an automatic system that produces more of these souls. God began to grow tired of creating unique souls and even then, most of these souls wither and die quickly, but He figured, that that was none of His concern. The waste of His infinite resources did not bother Him. And He lets them grow, allows the weaker souls to die. There are more and more fireflies now, and He began to grow pleased with his growing collection. These souls were beautiful, and they speak to Him, like little whispers He learns more and more about them every day. They want a body. They want a place. They want a reason. God focuses on the very few souls that seemed stronger, as compared to the rest of His imperfect creations that die upon conception or not very long _after_ conception, this once again, does not bother Him. _Quantity over quality._ If He needed to create more souls, then He will create as much as He would like. Trial and judgment, He knew that these little fireflies were not magnificent enough to be even considered for what was expected for this… _competition._ He needed purer ones, better ones, better souls, better beings. There needed to be a filtration system. There needed to be a trial. He needed to know which ones were worthy of a body. He couldn't reward every single soul a body just for them to die out, He needed to motivate these souls to work harder, because they want a body, do they not?  
  
— _trial_ _  
_If there is one thing He loved so much about these souls, it was the colour of their pure, white light. He needed to protect this, he _wanted_ this. They shone so brightly, and found that with a little bit of fire, some of them burnt and crumbled into nothingness, and very few, maybe one or two, held the heat of Hell’s blazes relatively well, though barely surviving. He reminded Himself again, 'Create something you could fall in love with'. That was His goal, and so He sets out to create the perfect soul, a pure, white, blinding light, that would be unscathed by the flames of Hell. Hell belonged to his Brother, and He did not like Him very much, or at all, or a little bit. But His Brother won't be talked about in this story, God scoffed. _'This was about me.'_ He was sure every one of whom he was acquainted with was participating in this competition, to create something beautiful and immaculate. So He created _another_ automatic system. It was a system of judgment and trial for these souls, and the ones that would win would be awarded a body. Just as God Himself even bothered to compete in this competition for a prize, He shall offer rewards to these souls, in hopes that they would work a little harder to live longer for Him- for this competition.  
  
— _angels_ _  
_The souls that survived the trial were given bodies, and were named angels. They spoke a lot and asked for a lot of things. They wanted resolve, purpose, a goal. God liked this. He liked the ones that took charge, the ones that were clear-minded and goal-oriented. He spoke to them of this competition, and that He needed to win, and this required more perfect angels. His 'creation' was far from excellent. If He wanted to win this competition, he needed more. More purity. The angels, with a conscience, then began to suggest ideas back and forth. God was then intrigued by the ideas and the sayings of these angels and what they planned to do, He was smitten! They were beautiful and clever, and He allowed them to do as they please. He allowed them freedom, as long as the angels continued to aid Him in creating and finding that _perfect_ angel. The angel of the purest white light, an angel with complete sanity and purity. That is His ultimate goal, to create the perfect angel, and set out to create more and more souls. With infinite resources, he gave little care to precision and perfectionism.  
  
— _the consequences of His actions_ _  
_God found, one day, that the billions and billions of his dead, discarded, and imperfect souls, have manifested into something disgusting. They _looked_ like angels, but nowhere shone like the pure white light of angels, and God was horrified. These dead souls, how did they manifest into these beings? With peculiar interest, God noticed they too, had mimicked the angels and created a place for themselves to flourish. God named them humans, and had intended to chuck them under the rug during judgment day. He had no interest in these imperfect souls, and if they wanted to live, so be it. The souls that were systematically produced were unstable and imperfect due to his design, and most of them died and withered into humans, but God took no care in that. Humans as well, demanded a purpose and a role, and He gave them none.  
  
— _the caralis siblings_ _  
_God wanted to _win_ this competition. He wanted to win this little challenge, and grew more frustratingly agitated as the days passed. The angels were beautiful, but something was wrong, something was _missing._ He divided the angels, gave them names, and sorted out the angels based on their purity levels, some of them barely survived the trial, and maybe that was what’s _missing._ He needed a quality check. He needed only the best, most perfect beautiful angels to exist, he did not need any that barely survived the trial, or was not special, and did not deserve his grace. What were a thousand angels when only a few of them were truly _good quality_ , though he loved all His angels, some of them had got to go. It was for the sake of the competition. At the time, the angel that was the most useful to Him was a cunning and competent angel named Cassius Caralis, that aided Him in ways He could never imagine. Cassius was born with one of the highest purity levels, and very quickly became a top angel, along with a few others that shared the same purity levels as Cassius did. God decided to sort the angels with the same purity levels into families, brothers and sisters, and Cassius was the second oldest of the purest line of siblings, named 'Caralis' for king, as they stood on top of the feeding chain in Heaven. Though Heaven was already exquisite to begin with, Cassius had worked on, designed and repurposed a Haven much more superb than anything He Himself could ever imagine. God was thrilled! Cassius was very smart, a natural-born leader, and bestowed upon him a title, that would promise him power and authority, to keep him on his toes and eager to please. ‘You are my favourite angel.’, and Cassius felt a surge of power through his body, and laughed in delight. God enjoyed seeing this, and Cassius felt all the more eager to continue perfecting this Haven. It has been so long since God created the first soul now, and as the situation started to feel a little lighter on God's shoulders with Cassius and the rest of his siblings around, God allowed Himself to laze, just a little bit, and have Cassius take control once every now and then. Sometimes, God even forgot that the competition existed.  
  
— _arm’s race for god’s grace_ _  
_Since God had planned for an 'angel quality check', God decided He did not want an automated system to do it, and that He shall appoint the higher-angels to exterminate the lesser angels, because at least then, there would be better judgment. There were thousands of angels by now, and God only needed perhaps a handful of 'good' angels. Even lesser, if He must. Just as He did not care for the billions of discarded humans, God wanted Heaven to be filled with only the finest, purest light of angels. “Arm’s Race for God’s Grace”, an extermination system that, pitted the angels against one another. The angels could die, and that _would_ be the purification process of Heaven. There were ranks, and the five Caralis siblings stood at the higher ranks of this race. Cassius, Charity, Celine, Case and Cerys. God adored these siblings, as they had the purest light, the strongest conviction, and sanity, Cassius being his favourite. Charity, the oldest sibling _could_ have received God's favour, but she was too unstable, too snappy. She wanted to strangle the life out of anything she could touch. Her power was best, but her judgment was clouded by wrath. The tournament was simple, the population of Heaven was capped to 300, and anyone falling below rank #300 would and should have been eliminated in battle. Newer born angels needed to be enrolled in the tournament within a few days after being rewarded with a body, and battles above rank 300 were not allowed to end in death as God wanted to conserve the life of the higher-quality angels ranked 300 and above. To boost better performance from these angels, repeated challenges against higher-rank angels were encouraged to keep the roster cycling, and the title of ‘God’s Favourite’ was highly sought after, but no one could manage to reach a single Caralis sibling, for their strength was immense, and almost no other angel could compare.  
  
— _distraction_  
As time passed infinitely, the systems running, the angel roster cycling, angels dying and being born and dying and being born, God indeed, grew so, so tired of doing work. He grew so tired of trying. God slowly, as time passed, began to forget, the entire reason He created angels in the first place. Instead, God spent His days lounging around, smoking, reading, sleeping, and ignoring His work. The angels were being churned out, automatically, no? God scratched his back as He lay on a pile of unread books, unfinished food and entertainment pieces, He could always continue to strengthen, polish his design in the very first place, design and experiment to create the pure angel He had always wanted to create, however, God merely yawned. And continued to read books, laughing loudly, and every now and then calling Cassius in to send Him reports on "hey-cassie-any-news-about-a-super-perfect-angel-or-anything" as He always said. Cassius shook his head every time. And God merely yawned.  
  
— _the request of the favourite_ _  
_The favourite child of God is appointed one wish. And one day, Cassius wished for something peculiar of God. He wanted a wife to marry. God emerged from the pile of debris he was under. A wife? Surely there was an angel out there currently that would be fitting to his tastes. Cassius shook his head, and simply told him there was no one worthy. He could not deny Cassius of this request, considering the monumental amount of work Cassius has done for Heaven, his submission to the competition. Cassius thought God was a freeloader or something but he couldn’t let him know that, obviously. God fumbled across the mountain debris and landed on his bottom. Okay, God thought. Surely it wasn’t that hard, He just needed to design _one_ unique soul for Cassius, and even the thought of walking over to his working table made him groan audibly. He figured he would just try to whip any soul up. Did He have the energy to try his best? _No,_ so He'd wing it, and _hopefully_ Cassius would be satisfied with the results. When Cassius left, God pondered on what Cassius would possibly want with a wife, was he feeling lonely? The angels littered across Heaven would be at Cassius's feet any second if he willed it. Yet Cassius exclaims that 'none of them are worth his time'? God scoffed. He's quite cocky, wasn't that kind of an insult to his design? Since angels were His creations, and Cassius deemed them all unworthy. Blah, whatever. Cassius was a good boy, anyway. God smacked the little soul-conceiving machine He created what felt like eons ago and listened to it whirr up like it was on its last breath. Thousands of souls had survived the trial, and now it was all up for the Race to exterminate the lesser angels, and maybe, God would finally be ready to present his creation to the higher judges. Or was He? He wasn’t really sure. Cassius had instructed specifically He wanted a brother, as well, an angel of his own blood. Something about- “only an angel of his blood being worthy of his love” or whatever, He actually really couldn’t care less. God sighed, wondering if Cassius was in his right mind. Was Cassius too stressed? Can angels even get stressed? God twirled the little pen in His hand and started sketching. Cassius was a good boy, but he was just... too serious. Too old-fashioned. Too _cocky._ But God threw these thoughts to the back of his mind, and continued working on a "wife" for him, he deserved it after all. After everything he's done for Heaven and for God Himself. "So be it," God spoke to Himself. "I'll make a wife just for you, Cassie~ A wife that belongs to you in body, and in soul."  
  
And He worked into the night.  
  
— _the purest of them all  
_

After hours and hours of working, suddenly, a blinding flash of light and a deafening roar emerged from His machine as God fell backward from the tremendous light.  
 _  
_White. White was all He could see, a blinding light, sparkling and shining so, _so_ divine, it was almost as if- as if—  
  
 _“Create something you would fall in love with.”_ _  
__  
_Love? God felt the roar of excitement surge through his limitless body, his vision grew heated, elation— the perfect soul. _The perfect soul._ God remembered everything now. What He was doing this all for. The competition. His desire for the perfect angel, it has been so, so long since He remembered. This feeling, this excitement. It was like the first time He managed to birth a soul. And was this it? The brightest of them all? The purest of them all? It was dazzling, it was magnificent, it was the most beautiful soul God had ever seen, he was thrilled, God wanted to grab it, wanted to hold it immediately, and as he reached out,  
  
 _The soul split in two._  
 _  
_The hysteria God felt upon seeing _this soul_ break apart, and possibly cease to exist caused Him to _scream_ __-_  
_ _  
_-It was like thunder booming across Heaven, every ounce of power seeping off God’s form was escaping, causing the architecture of Heaven to rattle and shake, God witnessed the soul break, and He was in extreme agitation. _Be one again. Be one, once more._ Do not lose this dazzle, do not lose an ounce of your light! And with utmost haste, God had seeped the life force of the other soul that split, into the other, in a panicked attempt to merge these two lights into one again, to be as dazzling as it was the first time He laid sight on this soul. God reached out, and grabbed it, _held it._  
  
 _“D-Did it work?”_  
  
God opened His palm and sighed in audible relief, laughing with joy as He sees this dazzling soul, be alive with its purity once more. It was then that He realized, it did not merge completely, and the other soul lay in His palm, flickering weakly.  
  
— _celeste & caelum _ _  
_When God called Cassius in, He was jittery, and began to feel nervous, absolutely worried that Cassius would fall in love with the brightest angel He held in his palm, and requested this angel to be the one Cassius would marry. God did not want that. He wanted _this_ angel to be His. Without even going through the trial, God had given this dazzling soul a body of his own already. He was small, asleep in the crook of God's palm, with short hair that pooled slightly at the nape of his neck, and God wanted to give him _everything._ He had named him already. Celeste Caralis. This is it, this is _the_ perfect angel. This is the angel God had been dreaming of since day one, an angel He could fall in love with, and as he stared at the sleeping angel in His palm once more, His heart soared higher, and higher. When Cassius arrived, God had told Cassius that He only had bad news to spare, for He did not successfully create a soul of Cassius’s caliber to be suitable for wedding. Cassius felt disappointed, and hoped he could urge God to try again. He _was_ lonely, and wanted a beautiful thing to spoil and raise. God opened His palm to reveal Celeste, shining- dazzling- bright, but Cassius did not react to him at all. Instead, his eyes traveled around the room, until he saw... another...?

"Oh _shit."_ God thought to Himself, "He's fallen in love with Celeste, hasn't he?" and God coughed. "Cassie, look, I know I said I failed, but this angel right here, this beautiful, gorgeous, and wonderful _wonderful_ beautiful angel, cannot be yours. I have decided that this angel would be-" and Cassius interrupted Him. "That one." Cassius gestured, eyes away, having not spared a glance to Celeste at all, but pointed to a little, weak flickering light that lay on a pillow at the side of God's work table. "The weaker one.", "What." God looked over, "What could you possibly mean, Cassie." Cassius gestured once more, "That weaker soul, please, let me have him." and Cassius walked over to the work table, picking up the weak light gently and smiling fondly at it. _Huh?_ _That thing?_ How outrageous. God thought to Himself, such a pitiable soul, it was weak, and may as well be dead. God began to find Himself disgusted at Cassius’s tastes. God frowned. "What could you ever possibly want to do with that soul? That soul almost died. Nothing about it is dazzling, nothing about it is pure. _That_ soul, Cassie." God spoke with _disgust_. "Is almost human.", "I don't care." Cassius spoke back. "This soul... I've fallen in love with it." and God wanted to _scream_ at Cassius’s foolishness to find attraction to such a waste of space.  
  
“Why?” God gestured, “It's weak, and imperfect.” God was seething, anger starting to roll off His form. “There is no place for imperfect angels in Heaven, do you not remember the reason for your being?” God loomed over Cassius, getting angrier, and angrier by the second. How dare Cassius even suggest- to let this soul live here, to _sully_ Heaven, to turn it, even in the slightest bit, unsightly. Did Cassius _forget_ He had a competition to _win?_ _  
_ _  
_“I will create another soul for you. Leave this one.” _  
_“No, father." Cassius argued, “Please allow me this soul, I will take care of him, and I will make him my wife.” God scoffed, “And for what reason should I give this disgusting soul the grace of a body? It doesn't deserve anything from me! I will _not_ give it one. I have listened to your wish, Cassie. Even _offered_ to bear a new soul for you, yet you disrespect the quality of my Heaven, by pleading to keep this soul here?” God was pissed. He was so pissed. God could not believe Cassius, what a fool! Was this Heaven’s “best angel”? A fucking _idiot?_ The anger overtook His senses, and urged Cassius to leave immediately, and to take that wretched soul with him. That imperfect soul was _barely_ an angel.  
  
The soul was not graced with a body.  
  
— _a rib less  
  
  
Fan art by @casachika_ on Twitter.  
_ _  
_Cassius ran, and ran into a large, unbothered garden, so large, it seemed like a forest. The sound of the waterfall was soothing and relaxing, it was cold, and butterflies flew dreamily across the garden. It looked Heavenly. Cassius sat down, frustrated at the reaction of his father, towards what he knew was the perfect soul for him he held in his palms. Cassius had only wanted a soul of his own caliber to wed, because he knew only a brother was worthy of his love. That was all that he wanted, he did not need the soul to be powerful or strong, he knew he would instantly recognise his wife, and Cassius knew, this soul he held in his palms, would be the wife he would fall in love with, and spoil to his heart's content. The issue that Cassius is facing right now, is that his Father did not grace this soul with a body, as all angels are graced with one after surviving the trial. This soul could barely survive it, and Cassius knew from the moment he went against God’s wishes to keep this soul, he would lose his title which bestowed onto him quite an amount of power and authority. He felt the energy of the title slowly escape his body as he stared at the weak ray of light on his hands. “So be it. I will make my wife a body _myself._ ”  
  
Saying that, Cassius gently placed the soul on the soft grass, and run his fingers over the flesh of his chest. _“I’ll mold him myself.”_ Drawing a shaky breath, Cassius braced himself for what he was about to do, knowing that it would be _painful_ , that it would cost him a lot, but if it was for this soul, he would do it. Cassius grit his teeth, and _dug_ his fingers into the flesh that lay over his rib, tearing his chest open. The pain struck him like a pain he had never felt before- Cassius was trying not to lose his composure. His blood spilled everywhere, it hurt so _fucking_ bad, his healing powers were gone with his title, which would have greatly minimized this pain and he could heal himself as he dug his hands further and further into his chest- and gripped, gripped, and _gripped_ \- until-  
  
 _A loud crack._ _  
_ _  
_Cassius _screamed_ out. Ripped it out. All he was seeing was pink. He grunted and moaned, breathed hastily, and in his shaky hands, one of his own ribs. Cassius did his best to control his breathing, though he would not die from this, his gaze started to dizzy slightly, but with this, he would mold a body for his wife. Of his own blood, of his own body. "Caelum." He spoke softly. And smiled once more.  
  
  
— _the fool, the god_ _  
_In an impossible feat, the only angel to ever emerge from the purity trials _completely unscathed_ , untouched by the flames, was Celeste. The newest-born angel. The brightest light. His clean, completely uncontaminated and perfect levels of purity were absolutely remarkable and his name rose and spread through Heaven like wildfire, Celeste was instantaneously made known, and the first feeling Heaven had for him, was fear.  
  
God gave him everything.  
  
Whatever he wanted. Celeste was only an adolescent angel, but God wanted to give him everything He could ever offer. And as God had repeated multiple times, God fell in love with Celeste. Finally, finally, a creation he could fall in love with. Everything about Celeste was perfect, and Celeste wasted no time in letting God know that he wanted the world, and God complied.  
  
Like a fool, God fell in love with Celeste.  
  
— _and so begins the main events of the story..._ _  
_This was the history of Heaven, and eventually, God forgot all about the competition. His boundless adoration and fondness for Celeste enamoured Him to a complete stand still, and spent his days doing nothing but fawn over Celeste, and with His endless adoration and love for Celeste, eventually succumbed to His desires and made love to Celeste. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again, whenever He wanted to, Celeste would entertain Him. Celeste would treat Him kindly, _of course_ , because his father deserves his boundless love, as he was God’s Favourite, after all.


End file.
